Organic chemicals such as organic acids, esters, and polyols can be used to synthesize plastic materials and other products. To meet the increasing demand for organic chemicals, more efficient and cost effective production methods are being developed which utilize raw materials based on carbohydrates rather than hydrocarbons. For example, certain bacteria have been used to produce large quantities of lactic acid used in the production of polylactic acid.
3-hydroxypropionic acid (3-HP) is an organic acid. Although several chemical synthesis routes have been described to produce 3-HP, only one biocatalytic route has been heretofore previously disclosed (WO 01/16346 to Suthers, et al.). 3-HP has utility for specialty synthesis and can be converted to commercially important intermediates by known art in the chemical industry, e.g., acrylic acid by dehydration, malonic acid by oxidation, esters by esterification reactions with alcohols, and reduction to 1,3 propanediol.